A Place Called Home
by Suni.Baby
Summary: Eight years ago Max was hauled away by the Erasers and taken back to the school.Now she's back! But she's not alone!But Max isn't the only one with a surprise! Fang has one too!//Fissa//FAXNESS//NIGGYNESS//otherness! R&R please!Used to be BabiSuni!UPDATED
1. The Dream

**Summary: Eight years ago Max was hauled away by Erasers and taken to the School. Now she's back! But she's not alone!/FAXNESS!/NIGGYNESS/and other romances! R&R please!**

**HI HI! This is my first fanfic so give me a break and some reviews.**

**Please??**

**Well I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to stop talking now!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

_ "Max?" I heard Fang's voice say my name. I turned to find myself staring into the most gorgeous brown eyes on the planet._

_ "Yeah?" I asked. God that was lame! All I could say was yeah!? Ugh!_

_ "Can we talk?"_

_ "Sure. Ig, you're in charge until me and Fang get back." He nodded and I followed Fang down the beach of our secret hideaway. Was it just me or did Fang look kinda nervous? Wait! Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome is never nervous. NEVER. Something must be up._

_ 'He's nervous because he's going to say that he loves you.' the vo-Jeb said in my mind._

_ 'Jeb stay the hell out of my head!'_

_ "Max? Maaax. Max!" Fang practically shouted. I jumped. Man, was he touchy today! My mind was realing with what Jeb had just said. _

_ "Max, I love you! And you can deny it all you want but I know you love me back!"_

_ My breath stuck in my throat. Wow. That was just...straight forward._

_ "It's about time!" I said. He didn't get to reply because at that moment over fifty Erasers dropped down around us._

_ Before me and Fang could even move a step, a huge and hairy arm wrapped itself around my waist. I felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed into my temple. I sighed. There was now way I could get out of this without being shot._

_ Fang's eyes narrowed. "Max," he whispered just as the rest of my flock was thrown in front of me. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel had a few bruised and cut but other than that they looked fine. Iggy on the other hand looked like he had been beaten to a pulp. I winced._

_ What I also noticed was that each of them had an Eraser holding a gun to the heads. SHIT!_

_ "Well, well, well boys! Look what we found! Two lovebirds and their little chickies!" An Eraser said. He turned his attention to me. "Max, let's make a deal. We leave your pathetic thing of a flock alone if you come with us."_

_ Fang spat at him. "Like hell she is!"_

_ The Eraser kicked him in the face and I winced again. "Sorry birdboy, but that's her decision! Not yours."_

_ I thought about this. The flock being left alone and..._

_ Well, that's all I needed was the flock being left alone._

_ "So, you're say that if I went with you guys, then you'd leave my flock alone?" The Eraser nodded. "You won't try to kill them when we leave?" He nodded and smiled. His super sharp fangs showing._

_ "Deal."_

_ "Max no!" Fang's plea rang out. I looked at him suddenly felt tears in my eyes. I looked down as the they started spilling down my cheeks. I shook my head and looked back up. I intsantly regretted it because Fang had his own set of tears in his eyes. So did the rest of my flock._

_ Angel's voice whispered into the air. "Max? Are you going to leave us like Jeb did?" I could hear the pain in her voice. This made even more tears coming to my eyes. God, I'm such a baby right now! I looked at my baby and slowly nodded my eyes._

_ She suddenly let out a bloodcurling cry and doubled over clutching her stomach. I sucked in my breath. Never in my life has my baby cried like that._

_ 'Angel?' I sent the thought to her. 'Sweetie, I won't be gone forever! I'll be back!'_

_ Slowly she lifted her head up at me. "Promise?"_

_ I sighed at her happy that she wasn't crying. "I promise."_

_ My baby smiled at me and whispered, "I believe you" just as the Erasers started hauling me away._

_ Immediately, I heard the screaming protests of my flock, but the one that stood out the most was Fang's. He sounded so sad and hurt and angry and even...scared._

**So what do you think? **

**Did I do good??**

**Can I get any reviews??**

**Please??**

**With a cherry on top??**

**-BabySuni**


	2. Finding the Flock

**Hi again. Well I hope that you will like this chapter. Review please!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

I shot up in bed. I was aware of the fact that I was sweating badly and my breathing was hard. What the hell was that!! I haven't had that dream in eight freakin years! Why do I suddenly get it now!?

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. We've been looking for the flock ever since I saved the world 4 months ago. We as in Dagger, Blade, Ember, Jessie, Elli, Marcus, Slade, Shadow, Hope, Hawk. A lot, I know. But that's not all! We have seven kids livin with us. And guess what! They're ours!

Hope and Hawk's son is named Caleb.

Dagger and Jessie's daughter is named Faith.

Blade and Elli's daughter is named Ariel.

Marcus and Shadow's son is named Hunter.

Slade's daughter is named Lei Lei. Named after her mom. Don't ask what happened to her. To make a long story short, she's no longer living. I feel sorry for him because he's still trying to cope.

Ember's son is named Pheonix. **(A/N: You'll find out who's the dad of Pheonix. I didn't want to go into too much detail.)**

My son is named Fang...Junior. Yep! I got a son! Guess who's the dad. If you guessed Fang than you are soooo...RIGHT! But none of us women had our babies the natural way. They mixed our DNA with the men's and "implanted" the seeds into out stomachs. But we did give birth the natural way.

I sighed again looked at the clock.

9:14. Grunting, I pulled myself out of bed and walked into my luxary bathroom. Did I mention that we live in a mansion? Well, we do. Thanks to Ember's seductivness into getting just about any man to do what she wants, we managed to get him into making us fake identities and then Marcus brainwashed him so that he had no idea what he just did.

We got a lot of money because we stole money from all the schools we blew up. Let me tell you. Those people were totally loaded! And plus my Max card still hasn't...maxed out.

I gotta say that I love our house! It's four stories with over 50 bedrooms, over 46 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a huge dining room, a huge training gym (includes a ring!), an indoor swimming pool with jacuzzi, a very big playroom for the kids, a punishment room for when we leave the kids alone to think about what they've done, 18 clear glass elevators (you don't expect us to walk down the stairs in a 4 story house do you?), a video game room, a weapon room, and over 65 hidden escape routes. Yes, we are still paranoid. But anyways, thats the inside of the mansion. My room was located on the 4th floor.

Outside, we have 2 swimming pools, 1 jacuzzi, a basketball court, a playground, a training ground for when we don't want to train inside, a very big maze hedge, a very big garden, a lake, and enough room to fly!

That's about it. In all, it cost about 3.4 million dollars but Jessie mind controlled the person into letting us buy it for less than a million.

I mentally smiled at myself as I finished brushing my teeth. I turned on the shower and stepped under the water. Oooh. I never get tired of showering. Just washing off all that dirt and grime! Did I tell you about my bathroom? Well I am because it totally rockes. Everything is marble! Marble shower, marble sink, marble floor, but not a marble bathtub. My bathtub was made of normal stuff a bathtub is made of, but it was an old fashioned one. The kind that doesn't stick to the wall and has golden claws as leg holders.

I stepped out of the shower and sighed. Don't you just wish that you were me?

As I rode down the elevator I could hear that everyone was up already.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the kitchen. My mouth started to water as I smelled the bacon sizzling on the pan, the eggs being fried, the maple syrup, the fresh cooked pancakes. **(That totally made my mouth water.)**

"Mommy," Fang Junior squealed and came running into my arms. "Mama, Aunt Ember is going to take all of us flying today!"

I held him tight and smiled. "Really? Well you're totally gonna outfly her. After all, you inherited my super speed." And Fang's graceful movements when he flies.

I let him go and he ran into the living room to talk to Ariel. "The kids ate already? Hey, where's Ember?"

Hawk was the one who answered me, "Yes the kids ate already and Ember's sleeping in again. I swear, that girl has sleeping problems." He rolled his eyes.

"I do not," came a reply as Ember walked through the doorway. She was still in her pajamas and was rubbing her eyes.

I grinned. "Oh my god! It's awake!"

Marcus looked at me and followed what I was doing. "It walks!"

"It talks!" Jessie joined in.

Hawk looked up. "It says-

"Fuck you!" Ember said exasperated. She sat down at our very big kitchen table and flicked us all off. We all followed her to the table and started to eat.

"Someone's cranky today," Elli said as she dug into her bacon.

"Yeah, whatever," Ember said.

I grabbed my glass of orange juice and took a sip just as Ember said, "Max, I found your flock."

I immediately spit out the liquid that was in my mouth causing it to spray all over the floor. That was a bad idea because I started choking.

"Holy shit! Max!" Dagger yelped as he started patting my back. "Somone get her water! Get her water!" I held up my finger at him.

I started taking deep breaths and said in a rasp voice, "I don't need water. I need to know where they are."

"I'm guessing that I should have told you after you drank," Ember whispered.

"Ya think!"

5 hours later

Shadow looked at me and scowled. "Max chill the hell out! You're going to be fine." She put her hand my shoulder. "Honestly, why the hell are you nervous!"

She's right. I've got to calm down. Breathe in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Okay, I'm ready. I picked up my arm and was about to ring the doorbell but then I hesitated. I pushed my finger forward then I pulled it back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. When I hesitated again Shadow sighed in fustration and grabbed my finger. She pressed it against the doorbell and I heard the sound of it ringing.

I held my breath as I heard foosteps. I shivered and mentally slapped myself for feeling so nervous. Suddenly, the door flew open and I was staring at a face I thought that I would never see again.

"Lissa!?" I managed to choke out.

**That's all for now!**

**Do you think it's bad?**

**Out of character?**

**Review Please!**


	3. Fang's Surprise

**Hello!**

**to all the readers who don't like lissa i just wanna say that i don't either!**

**but in order for this fic to work we need her! sorry!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

* * *

"Yeah, this is Lissa," she spat. "Who the hell are you?"

I was taken aback. I mean, everyone who knew her said that she was kind and sweet. Sweet my ass! Sweet people don't answer the door like that!

I cleared my throat and spoke up. "Lissa, it's me Max. Don't you remember me?"

She glared at me and then slammed the door in my face. I opened my mouth and then closed it. My thoughts were suddenly cut off by Shadow.

"Oh no she didn't! Max get me!" she yelled angrily. "I am going to mess that bitch up!" She reached passed me and threw the door open. Uh-Oh.

Right in front of us was the whole flock. And they were all in fighting stances. I quickly put up a defense in my mind to keep Angel out. I saw Lissa hiding behind Fang. Shadow started laughing. "If you think this guy is gonna save your ass, your dead wrong!" She started walking forward.

"Shadow! Stop!" I said grabbing her. I looked over at the flock. "Sorry about that! So, hi! I'm back!" They didn't even move. Fang was shooting death glares at me and Shadow. Fang. God, that guy has grown up. He was wearing a loose black shirt and baggy black jeans. I see his style hasn't changed.

Fang stared back at me. "What do you want." Okay, I really did not expect that. At all.

"Fang. It's me. Max." How could he not recognize me. I've grown up with him my whole life. He looked at me and spoke two words, "Prove it."

Okay. How to prove I'm Maximum Ride. I started replaying all of our past lives.

"When we were young, I pushed you off a cliff when you said I was alright of a fighter because I was girl." **(A/N: I don't know if that's true or not.)**

He just stared at me. "Jeb knew about that."

Suddenly a thought hit me. If this doesn't work then nothing will.

I turned my attention to Angel and smiled. "Before I left I promised someone that I'd come back." Angel gasped and ran at me. "Max!"

I lovingly held her in my arms. When I looked up I widened my eyes and flinched right before I was tackled by the Gasman and Nudge. I buried beneath all three of them.

"Let me breathe!" I gasped between breaths. "I still need air to breathe." Finally they got off me and I stood up. I noticed that Iggy was just leaning against the wall staring at all of us. Wait! Staring!?

Angel giggled. "Yeah, Max! Iggy can see!"

I grinned and walked over to him. "Iggy?" Before I could do anything, he threw his arms around me. I hugged him back with as much enthusiasm as him. He let me go and whispered, "Welcome back Max!"

Only one more person to go. I turned and looked at Fang. I ran and hugged him hard. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. All too soon, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "It really is you Max."

"No shit," I heard Shadow say. I laughed and looked at her. She was still standing in the doorway and was eyeing us all boredly. "Sorry to break up this family reunion but are we just gonna stand here or are you going to let us sit down?"

Fang stiffened. He wasn't used to people talking to him like that, but he abided and invited us into the living room. I was aware that Lissa hadn't said anything yet. Shadow smirked as she sat down on their couch.

"Guys, this is Shadow. She's has wings just like us. She's also one of the people who helped me escape and save the world," I told the slowly.

Iggy had a curious look on his face. "What do you mean one of the people. How many people helped you save the world. Are they like us?"

"Yes, they are like us and you will get to meet all of them." I just hope they don't judge them.

Fang stared at me. "I have to say that your look has...changed." I laughed at this. It was true. "I'm just wondering. Did the tattoos hurt?" I laughed again. Yep I got tatts people. Going down my right arm it said Maximum. On my left arm it said Ride. And on my lower back it said Rebellion.

"No they didn't hurt." He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe just a little." That wasn't true. Getting these tattoos hurt like hell. But I'd die before I admitted that to anyone.

"You're style in clothes has changed also," he said eyeing me up and down. I shifted knowing that he was right. I was wearing a green tank top that came about an inch above my belly button and loose blue jeans that were so long the bottoms were under my shoes.

"Whatever. Anyways, what's up? How have you guys been living?" I was desperate to ask how the hell they met Lissa but I didn't want to sound mean. I was really dieing though. I knew that she must know about the whole wings thing because she saw them when we were living at Anne's.

I heard Fang clear his throat. When I looked at him I knew something must be wrong. He was nervous. Just like eight years ago. I had to admit that I was nervous too.

Fang started. "W-well, m-m-e and Lissa. W-w-we're...um. You s-see w-we're-

"A-are y-y-ou going t-to s-s-st-stu-stutter all day long or a-are you g-gonna t-tell us w-what's w-w-wrong?" Shadow said mocking him. Fang sent death glares at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then started to scrape at the armchair. I was used to Shadow's and the others attitudes. They were all like her. They were constantly mocking people and giving sarcastic remarks. Remind you of anyone?

"Well, Max. Me and Lissa. We're um-

"Max we're engaged!" Lissa practically yelled.

I bet you're jaws just dropped! If they didn't let me say this. FANG. LISSA. ENGAGED. Shadow practically ripped apart the arm chair.

"What!" she screamed.

If you screamed in rage like she did than you just did what I wanted to do. But I didn't coz I couldn't feel my body.

My entire body was numb. My feet felt like rubber and I was shaking. There was a loud ringing sound in my ear as if somebody just set off an alarm. They did. I could see Fang's lips moving but I couldn't hear any words come out.

No! Fang cannot be engaged. This was not supposed to happen. And even if he was engaged he was supposed to be engaged to me!

I felt a clawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Soon it had spread through my whole body. I wanted to scream bloody murder. That tramp cannot be getting married to MY man. Oh no!

I snuck a peek at Shadow and saw the same reaction I was getting. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked like she was about to strangle Fang and Lissa.

My vision narrowed and my breathing came harder. No! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please! Don't let Fang be engaged. If there is a Lord than please have mercy. Give me hope that what Lissa said isn't true. But I pray not to give me strength because I will choke the living hell out of that bitch!

I forced myself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I am Maximum Ride! I've gone through every situation there is. I've kicked Eraser ass. I've been tortured and beaten. I've been experimented on and given birth to a son. I've saved the world, but never in my life have I been heartbroken.

"So...any new surprises?" I managed to say. I gritted my teeth when I looked up and saw Lissa raise her eyebrows. Slowly, she came over and sat down next to me. I saw Shadow glare at her. I sat on my hands and dug my nails into the jean cloth under my thighs.

Lissa placed her hand on my shoulder. "Max, are you okay? You look a little pale." I clenched my jaw and forced myself to smile. She smiled back at me. Her perfect teeth shined under that perfect smile. I wonder what a broken nose would do to that perfect face.

"I'm fine," I said setting my jaw. "Just a little surprised. I mean, you're getting married! To Fang! Congratulations!" I threw myself at her and gave her hug. She hugged me back. We stayed like for a few seconds until I pulled back to stop myself from grabbing that perfect hair and slamming her face into the coffee table in front of us.

"So you're okay with it?" Fang asked eyeing me.

I tried my best to look happy, but this was Fang people! The one who could see through my every smile. The one who always knew how I felt. The one who could see my every muscle move.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I stood up and looked around. Everyone had suddenly taken an interest in the floor. "Okay. Enough chit chat! Let's go meet the others. We only live a few miles away from here. Fang I think you'll be able to carry Lissa"

One and a half hours later 

Fang POV

"Oh. My. God!" Nudge squealed. "You're house is...amazing! No amazing can't even begin to describe it! It's-it's--

"Incredible. Fascinating." Shadow said next to her. "I know. You can see the inside later. Let's go'round back. I can hear the others. They're all outside." With that I picked up Lissa and we all took off and flew around to the back.

If I thought the front was cool, I was in for a big a surprise. My eyes nearly widened and I heard the flock gasp as the back yard came into view.

"Max, why didn't you find us sooner!" Iggy said. "I'd be living the life by now!" She laughed. It's been eight years and Iggy still has the ability to make her smile. I looked down. Shadow'd been right. Everyone was outside. That made me nervous.

They stared at us as we landed. I have to admit. The were intimidating. They all had tattoos and dressed with the same style as Max. Not to mention the fact that all of the guys weren't wearing a shirt. The minute we touched land Shadow ran over to one of the guys and kissed him. I nearly smiled at that.

"Yo Max!" A brown haired guy shouted. "This them!?"

She didn't have time to reply because at that moment their sliding door opened up and a herd of little kids shot out. One of them caught my attention. He had jet black hair and deep brown eyes. He reminded me of me when I was little.

He ran over to Max and shouted, "Mommy!" That caught all of our attention. I turned to stare at Max. She had picked him up into her arms and smiled at us. "Mommy, when Aunt Ember took us flying she taught us how to do a loop in the air! She also said that pretty soon I'd outfly you because I'm faster."

Max raised her eyebrow. "Oh really. Well, then tomorrow afternoon how bout you and me have a race?"

"No!" he said shaking his head. "I know that I'll never be as fast as you Mommy. You're one of a kind." I swear I saw her eyes water. But I never got a good look because at that moment something or _someone_ dropped down right in front of us.

Slowly she stood up. "Max, you're back." Max gently put down the boy and looked at the girl. So far she outbeat everyone at looking tough. She was wearing a black jacket that looked like she had torn the sleeves off. It had no zipper or buttons and the collar was popped up. Underneath it she wore a strapless wrap around bra. Or at least that's what I think it was. It looked like she took a strip of cloth and wrapped it around her cleavage. The top of her chest was exposed and so was her stomach.

She had on a pair of baggy black jeans and her feet were bare. On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves with a square to expose the skin on the back of her hand. But what intimidated me the most was her piercings and her tattoos. She had a lot of them. And I mean A LOT.

The girls ears were double pierced with skulls on the bottom. On the top of her right ear I saw a small gold hoop earing. She also had a belly button piercing. The belly button ring was a skull with the tongue sticking out. And she also had a lot of tattoos.

Going down her right arm it said BABY. On her left arm it said BITCH. Going across her stomach was the body of a dragon. On her chest I could see the nose and the eyes of what I assumed was the dragon's head.

Her hair was so long it came down to her ass. It was jet black with bright colors of blue and red streaking through it. What freaked me out the most was her eyes. One eye was very bright blue and the other was very bright red.

This girl has to have been sent up from hell.

Max POV

Suddenly Ember dropped down right in front of me. "Max, you're back."

"Yep," I said grinning. I turned my attention to the other flock. "Listen up guys! This is Fang, The Gasman, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Lissa." I pointed them out to everyone. I then turned my attention to the flock and introduced them to the others but I included the kids. They shifted as my other flock eyed them.

"Well, are you going to come over here and sit down or are you going to stand there all day?" Slade asked. Slowly Fang and the others walked forward and sat down at the tables and chairs.

I walked over and joined Fang as he tried to make conversations with Dagger and Blade. I looked around and smiled. Iggy was talking with Hawk about how he was trying to create a smoke bomb that would last for ten minutes. They were a good pair because Hawk loved to create smoke bombs. Gazzy was smiling and talking with Slade. Nudge, Angel, and Lissa were chatting with all the girls. The kids were at their playground.

The only person who wasn't talking with anyone was Ember. She was sitting down staring at all of us and playing with her dagger. I grinned at her and turned my attention back to the boys.

Gazzy POV

"So your name's the Gasman right?"

"Yeah, your's is Slade?" He nodded. "Why do they call you the Gasman?" I shifted and shook my head.

"You don't wanna know. Why do they call you Slade?" He smiled and shrugged. I looked around. This place was so cool. Suddenly, my eyes landed on the girl who'd dropped down in front of us.

Although she had so many tattoos and piercings she was hott! I swear I have never seen any girl as sexy and as fine as her. And trust me people! I am a ladies man!

I tapped Slade on the shoulder. "Hey, who's that over there?" I nodded toward the girl.

"Who? Her?" He followed my gaze. "That's Ember. She curses like a sailor and has the attitude of a bitch. But her heart is made of pure gold." He noticed the look on my face and shook his head. "If your thinking about it then don't. She's too much for you, man. I'm warning you."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. This guy honestly thought that she was too much for me. "I think I'm gonna talk to her." Slade's mouth opened but no words came out.

Slowly, I made my way over to her and sat down. "Hey, whatsup."

She looked at me and smiled. "Hay is for horses not for cows. Pigs don't eat'em coz they don't know how." I chuckled. This girl had a sense of humor. So did I.

"So you're saying that you're cow?" She stiffened and turned to me.

"Cool comeback. But don't call me a cow."

I grinned. "You know, you're not as tough as you look." It was true. This girl dressed like a gangster but she spoke like an angel.

"My name's Ember," she said. "And you know what? Don't fucking judge me by how I look. And another thing, you don't even fucking know who I am. You really have no fucking idea who you're dealing with do you?" She eyed me in disgust and rolled her eyes.

Slade was right. She did curse like a sailor. "I'm just trying to be nice okay. I'm sorry if you thought I was judging you. And no, I don't know who I'm dealing with, so why don't you tell me."

She laughed at my statement and raised her eyebrow. Slowly, she leaned towards me until our faces were only six inches apart.

"You really wanna know?" I nodded at her.

She smiled.

And then her whole head burst into flames.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Review please.**

**Flames welcome!**


	4. Staying for the Night

**Hey! Hopes you like this chapter! Also, I don't own James Patterson characters or the other characters! But I do own EMBER! SHE IS MINE! If you're gonna use her at least give me credit in your story! SHE'S ONE OF A KIND PEOPLE!!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

Max POV

Everything looked like it was going fine. That was...until I heard Gazzy yell. Everyone stood up and immediately whipped their heads around at Gazzy, only to see that there was no problem. At least to me and my new flock their wasn't. But to my old flock their was.

"Holy shit!" Fang yelled. His eyes were _nearly _wide. I looked around. Lissa looked completely terrified. I covered my mouth to keep from snickering. Nudge and Angel looked shocked and totally freaked out. Iggy went pale-_er_. If that's possible. I shook my head and sighed.

"Ember!" Hope said angrily, but the look on her face gave her away. "Cool down before that dude pisses in his pants." Everyone, including me, busted out laughing. Gazzy turned to us and looked completely stunned.

The fire that had engulfed Ember's head disappeared. "Fine. I'll cool down." I knew what was coming. Her face started getting paler and paler and paler until you could nearly see the veins in her face. A small fog rolled off her as her whole body frosted over. Her lips were purple with a small tint of blue in it. She turned to face Gazzy.

"I can be as cool as ice," she said softly. Her breath fogged up every time she spoke. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Gazzy's face. He honestly, looked like he really would pee in his pants. Fang had had enough of this.

"Stop it now!" he said in a commanding voice. Uh-oh. My new flock turned to stare at him as if he was insane. He was insane if he thought he could talk to Ember that way. Ember immediately turned back to normal, but her hair started to sizzle and I knew that she was pissed.

She snapped her head around to glare at Fang. Her glares were much worse than Fang's, so if looks could kill, he'd be dead in 1.2 seconds.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a deadly tone. I grabbed Fang's arm and shook my head.

"Don't mess with her, " I whispered. He didn't meet my gaze, but his body relaxed. I heard him mumble that he was sorry before he sat down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Ember nodded but her hair didn't stop hissing.

Elli stood up. "Well I'm going to go get us a few drinks." She smiled and walked into the house. There was an awkward silence. Ember pulled her dagger out again and and her eyes focused on something above the patio door.

"So, who are you Lissa?" she asked curiously.

Suddenly, my new flock all looked suspicous. "Yeah, I mean we all know who the flock is, but Max never mentioned you before."

I stood up and looked at each of them. "Well," I started. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elli holding a tray full of glasses. She was closing the patio door.

Ember smiled. "Betcha I can hit that black spot above the door." She raised her arm and just as it came down I spoke.

"Lissa is Fang's fiance."

"What!" my new flock screamed. Ember turned to face us, paying no attention to where her dagger was going.

"HOLY SHIT!" Elli yelled. We all snapped our heads around to see what she was screaming about. At first, I thought that it was because of what I said, but I soon found out that it wasn't.

She bent backward just as the dagger missed her face by a hair. And even though her body was balanced, the tray wasn't. The glasses fell to the ground, cracking with each fall. But my eyes never left the dagger.

It smashed right through the patio door, shattering the glass into billions of pieces. But it didn't stop there. It's destination was the large wooden cubbard that was about one foot away from the wall. The force of the throw was so hard it knocked it backward.

My eyes widened. Slowly, the cubbard rocked back and forth until it started tilting forward. NO!

_CRASH!_

Every single china, glass, and utensil spilled to the floor smashing, sending bits and pieces of shards flying everywhere.

Slowly, we all turned to Ember. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. When she saw us glare she winced. I felt a small tug at the corner of my mouth and felt a tingling feeling in my throat.

After a silence full of glares and teeth grinding, me and the rest of my new flock busted out laughing.

Elli started speaking between laughs, "Did you see that! I just did a freaking matrix!" Slade did a fake matrix move that made him look a complete idiot. We laughed harder and at that even my old flock started giggling.

Everything pretty much went uphill from there. We cleaned up the mess and went back to talking. I couldn't help but see that Lissa looked uncomfortable.

I mean, I would too if I every new person I met got upset when they found out that I was engaged. I smiled as everyone laughed and joked with eachother. Darkness was appraching too quickly.

But two people were sitting out. Slade and Ember sat away from us whispering to each other and staring at us.

I made my way over to them. "Why aren't you guys chatting with them?" I waved my arm at everyone else.

Slade shrugged, "Really nothing to talk about."

Ember looked at him and grinned. "I don't know. With the way Slade's been eyeing Angel, somthin's going down tonight," she mumbled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I asked. Slade scoffed and playfully shoved Ember in the arm.

Our happy moment was soon ruined by Lissa.

"Guys, I think it's time we went home," she said standing up. I rolled my eyes. God! I looked up at the sky. Why her!

Ember silently mimicked her. Then she did something that I never expected her to do. "Why don't you guys stay here for tonight? God, knows that we have more than enough room," she asked picking herself up.

Lissa opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"Sure, that is if it's okay with the flock," Fang said. He looked around daring them to object. No one did. I was aware of the fact that he had said "Flock" and not "Flock and Lissa."

We all filed into the house and into the living room.

"Holy hell," Nudge whispered. And for the first time, she had nothing to say.

I can't help but brag 'bout our living room. It has couches and loveseats made of genuine leather. There are two, big, flat screen TVs, a stereo, a large dining table, an armchair/back massager, a drink and snack machine that _doesn't_ accept money. All you gotta do is click the code and it comes shootin out.

And a king size bed. We also have a sliding door that leads to a bar. Jealous??

Angel looked at me curiously. "Max, why is there a bed in the living room?"

I grinned. "It's the kids' bed. They didn't really want a big room all for themselves, so we brought a bed down here for them to sleep. It's also for when one of us wants to take a nap."

Ember carried herself across the room and threw herself onto the bed. After about a minute, I joined her. I could hear laughter and squealing outside. Soon, our babies came running into the living room.

The flock stared at them as they came in one at a time.

"Baby, come over here and lay down next to Mommy," Ember said patting the spot next to her.

"You too, Junior," I called out, my voice slightly muffled. Two little boys pulled themselves off the floor and jumped up onto the bed with us. I smiled at Pheonix and ruffled is hair. He was such a cute kid.

He had jet black hair. What was unusual about his hair was that he had natural blonde highlights. He had cute bright blue eyes.

Junior hugged me and I rolled us over so I was on top of him. Don't think I'm perverted people! I grabbed his sides and started to shake him. He laughed and bounced slightly on the bed. I scrunched up my face rubbed our noses together.

Then I gave him a rasberry on his stomach and started tickling him to death.

"Mommy, stop it!" he giggled. My world brightened everytime I heard him laugh. "Someone help me!"

"Don't worry! Pheonix to the rescue!" Pheonix was just about to pounce on me when Ember grabbed him.

"Oh I don't think so," she said and started tickling him too. Suddenly, we heard the pitter patter of little feet and before we knew what was happening, we were both buried beneath a pile of three-year-old and four-year-old babies.

I managed to get out of the pile and off the bed. On all fours I tried to crawl my escape. I hadn't moved two feet when I felt someone on my back. Lei Lei grabbed the back of my shirt and started patting my lower back.

I started crawling and I heard her squeal. "Giddyup horsy! Giddyup!" That caught the attention of the rest of the kids. Oh boy.

I gave a horseback ride to all the kids so that they wouldn't get jealous. I looked at the clock.

10:45

Wow. Time really flew when you were having fun. And that was true. For the first time in eight years, I was actually having fun. It felt good.

"Okay, time to go to bed guys. It's way past your bedtime." I had barely finished my sentence when they started whining. I gave them a stern look and they stopped. One by one they hopped onto the bed and layed down.

All the boys were on one side and the girls on the other. The rest of the parents and I lined up and each kissed them and told them goodnight. After an awkward silence, Fang stood.

He looked uncomfortable and spoke, "So, does anyone want to show us to our rooms?"

We busted out laughing. Fang looked stunned, clearly thinking that he had done something wrong. I swear I might've seen a small blush creep across his cheeks. Must've been my imagination. Since when does Fang blush? But then again, since when does he get engaged to a tramp.

I heard Angel gasp and instantly regretted what I had just thought. I put up walls in my head, blocking her from my mind.

Marcus opened his mouth and spoke, "Dude, we ain't gonna assign you a room. Just choose a story and choose a room. They all have furniture. They have different sizes and shapes. Different styles too. Find one that suits you and sleep in it."

"But we don't have clothes!" Lissa nearly yelled. I could see a hint of hope in her face.

Ember smiled smugly. "That's okay. We can all lend you guys something."

"But we're not your size."

"Dudette, don't be silly. There's eleven of us and six of you. We should have clothes that fit you. I know I have something that'll fit Angel."

Blade decide to help Ember. "Yeah, Fang you can come with me to my room and I'll give you clothes. Slade can give to Gazzy. Jessie can help Nudge and Hawk can help Iggy." Then he turned to look at me. "Max can give something to you, Lissa."

I stiffened. "What!?" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Hell no, was that girl gonna where my shit. I know. Harsh, but I don't care. This was the girl who took _my _man and you expect me to be nice to her? Think again!

Lissa's face hardened. I knew that she wanted to object, and so did I, but we didn't. Ember looked at her and smirked.

As we walked to the elevator, Hawk, Hope, Marcus, and Shadow left us since they're rooms are on the 1st floor.

The elevator dinged open and I pressed floors 2, 3, 4. We rode in silence. When we reached the first floor and unmorphed eraser came walking out of one of the halls.

The flock gasped behind me and went into fighting stances. I didn't worry about it.

The eraser started walking up to me. "Guys, this is Neil. Our chief of security." I didn't need to introduce him to the flock seeing as he already knew them.

"Max you have an eraser as a security guard!?" Fang nealry yelled. Dagger, Jessie, Blade, Elli, Ember, Slade snickered at the horror in his voice.

Ember broke the tension, "Yo dude, just chillax. He's a good guy."

I looked back at Neil and spoke with authority, "Where are the ten guards who are supposed to be watching the kids downstairs? And we're gonna need five more to guard the patio door, seeing as their's no glass on it anymore."

Neil nodded at me. "I'll get right on it Ma'am." He turned and walked down the hallway.

"Excuse me," Blade said as he, Jessie, Dagger, and Elli tried to squeeze their way out. "This is our stop."

Iggy and Nudge followed right after them. On the second floor, Fang and Lissa got off. I couldn't help but feel jealous as he walked down the hall holding hands with that tramp. Angel and Gazzy got off at the third floor.

When they left Ember turned to me. "Max it's dangerous to keep Lissa here."

I stared at her. "Why?"

She grinned mischevously. "Because I'm gonna make her life a living hell."

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	5. You Gave Up On Her!

**Guys I'm gonna need at least ten reviews for this one! C'mon people! Reviews are not that hard to write!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

Slade snickered. "Ember, you make everyone's life a living hell."

"I know."

The elevator door dinged open and we stepped out. Slade started walking down the hall to his room. I went right, but someone grabbed my hand.

I stared into Ember's intensifying eyes. I looked away. I never really liked looking into Ember's. It's like...it's like she can see through you. Like she knows how your feeling at all times. And the worst torture there is for her, is when one of her best friend's aren't happy. And since I wasn't happy...I was causing her a lot of pain.

"Max, I can see that plastic smile," she said, making me look down the floor in shame.

I finally looked at her. "Ember, I'm fine."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "As soon as you convince yourself of that, then I will believe you, Maximum Ride."

With that she went down the left hall and out of sight. I shook my head. I knew that she was right. Just seeing Fang with Lissa made me mad. To imagine him holding her. Kissing those perfect lips. It made me wanna puke. Also, she used my whole name which meant that she was serious. And Ember hardly ever took anything serious.

I turned my head to look to where Ember had disappeared. I shook my head again. That was one thing about Ember. She isolated herself away from everyone else. Her bedroom was in the deepest part of the house. Where none of us ever explore. In fact, none of even know where her room is at.

We've tried looking for it, but there are just so many hallways, that eventually we give up. It's like she doesn't want to be found. If you're lucky, you'll stumble upon it once in awhile. But if you try looking for it again, then good luck coz you won't find it.

She's the only one who doesn't get lost. It's like she knows exactly where everything is. We took her deep into the hedge maze once to see if she could get out and you know what? We forgot where the exit was. We were stuck in that maze for hours.

When we finally got out, Ember was waiting for us. When we asked her how, she simply said that she had already known where the exit was and had gotten out five minutes after we brought her in there.

That totally made us feel us like idiots.

I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed. It felt good to be alone with my thoughts.

I went into my bathroom and took a nice long bath. Then I put on my black, strappless, silk night gown. The gown was a little to exposing for my taste, but after Ember told me it looked good, I decided to wear it. It came down to my mid-thighs and the bottom was laced.

The top exposed my chest and like the bottom, was slightly laced.

I lied back down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I couldn't get the picture of Lissa and Fang out of my head.

No matter how many times I tried they just kept popping up into my mind. I started to feel nauseous. I layed there pondering my thoughts when there came a knock on my door.

I pulled myself out of bed and opened it.

I came face to face with Neil and Junior.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Junior wanted to come up to your room." I nodded and quickly dismissed him. I took Junior by the hand and led him inside.

"Sorry, that I woke you up Mommy." I smiled and tucked him into bed.

"Tis' okay, baby. But why did you come up here?" I lied down next to him and pulled him to me.

He looked at me and frowned. "I couldn't sleep." I nodded and held him tighter.

"Mama, can you tell me a story?"

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Then I started. "Once upon a time...there were these six kids. But these six kids were special. They had wings."

"Just like us, Mama?" Junior turned to face me.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, just like us."

And in that instant, I felt better. I felt serene...and relaxed. Junior had that effect on me. Whenever he was near me...I felt like I held the world right in my arms.

The next morning

Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed , so as not to disturb Junior.

I didn't bother to change out of my gown because everyone has seen me in it. That's the thing between us. We're not self-conscious about what we wear around each other. Trust me when I say that all of us, has seen each other in our underwear.

But the thing is. We've never checked eachother out. That's just the way it is with us.

I went into the kitchen and made my way over to the fridge. When I bent down to reach for the orange juice I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I straightened up and turned around, the orange juice carton in my hand. Immediately, I dropped it.

Fang was leaning against the doorway, with both his eyebrows raised. His eyes looked me up and down and finally landed on my face.

I felt the familiar feeling of a blush creeping into my cheeks. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and picked up the orange juice carton.

I closed the fridge and made my way over to the cabinet. I pulled out a glass and poured the juice into it. I could feel Fang's eyes on my back. You know what the funny thing is?

I liked it. To know that he was staring at me and not Lissa made me feel...made me feel. I don't know, refreshed? Hott?

I took a deep breath and finally turned to face him. I leaned back and took a sip out my drink. "Want some?"

Fang shook his head. "I prefer coffee." I nodded and started to make what he requested. And yes people! I _can _make coffee. That I know how to do.

I put the pot in the coffee-maker I sat down at the table next to Fang. There was a long silence between us. I used this time to study him. He had grown. A lot.

His hair was longer than before, but it made him look sexier. His bangs still came down in front of his eyes and I had to resist the urge to swipe them aside. My eyes traveled down to his chest. Even through his loose T-shirt I could see that his body had gotten buffer.

My thoughts started drifting. I could see myself kissing the crook of his neck and working my down. I saw myself slowly picking up his shirt and running my hands over that nice, built, se-NO! Bad Max! Very bad! He's engaged!

Even though my mind screamed no, my body craved for the action that I had just dreamt.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone took my hand in his. I looked up to find myself staring into Fang's gorgeous brown eyes. They were so entrancing.

It was funny how close we were now. All I had to do was le-No! Stop it Max! Stop it!

"Max..."

Fang slowly leaned in. I froze. My breat caught in my throat. No. He won't. He's just...going...to inspect..my lips. I felt my eyes fluttering closed. And just as his lips brushed mine...I pulled back.

Don't ask me why, okay. I just felt that what we were doing was wrong. "I-I'm sorry. I can't." I picked myself up and walked out of the kitchen, just as Ember walked in. It didn't bother me right then that Ember never woke early.

I started to feel tears behind my eyes, but I blinked them back. I would not cry! I refused to cry. But as I took a step into the elevator, my tears found their way down my cheeks.

Ember POV

I stared at that Fang guy. I have to admit. He was hott! But I didn't let him fool me. He had just broken my best friend's heart!

I walked over to the coffee pot and poured some into my mug. Then I sat down across from him and glared at him. After about a minute he let out a fustrated sigh.

"What!" I cocked my head.

"What what?" I leaned forward and studied him, tapping my fingers on our kitchen table.

"Listen, I understand that Max is upset bu-

"UPSET!?" I jumped to my feet, knocking over my chair. "Max isn't fucking upset! She's fucking heartbroken! It's us that's upset!"

Fang was on his feet now. I scoffed. This guy actually thought that he could take me?? Max needs to tell him a little bit 'bout my history, before I beat the living shit out of him.

"I never wanted this to happen! It just did! Max is heartbroken because I'm engaged and-

"WRONG!" I yelled. This fool was just so ignorant. But what did I expect!? He _is_ a guy. "Max isn't hurt because you're engaged! She's not hurt because you forced yourself to move on! SHE'S HURT BECAUSE YOU GAVE UP ON HER!!" I screamed the last sentence at him.

By now my hair was on fire and my fists had frosted over with hard, cold ice.

He took several steps back, obviously frightened. I grinned wickedly. He should be. But for some reason, he kept talking. "I never gave up her."

I snickered and rolled my eyes. "Oh, really? I guess that's why you never found her? I guess that's why when we finally found _you, _you're engaged to another woman!"

"I never stopped looked for her." I sucked in a breath. My nostrils were flairing and I'd just about had enough of this. He started towards me and I lifted up my hand towards him.

Before he had time to react, two big icicles shot out of my palm and he was pinned against the wall. I made my way over to him and pressed my forearm against his throat almost choking him. He tried to struggle against me but I never loosed my hold.

"Don't even consider trying to take me on. You won't win. I've taken on more mutants than you have ever seen. I've killed more Erasersthan you can imagine," I whispered into his ear. He winced and stopped struggling. I laughed in his face. "And what would you have done if you found Max? Tell her that you're still in love with her, but sorry because you're getting married to another woman that you fucking found?"

I released me hold on him and pulled out the icicles that had him pinned. He slid down the wall, his eyes never leaving me.

I glared at him and then looked away. "You fucking disgust me. Pick yourself up off the fucking floor before someone uses you as a fucking footstool, you stupid piece of shit." With that I walked out of the kitchen, my hair still on fire and my fistst still in ice.

* * *

**Well, I really do need at least ten reviews. Otherwise I won't post the other chapter! **

**And I know that this chapter is harsh.**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**


	6. When are you going to tell him?

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! I got at 12 of them!**

**For the this chapter I need at least 15! Please!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

Fang POV

Slowly, I picked myself up. God, that girl was strong! I'm the strongest out of the flock, and I couldn't even break her hold.

But what she said kept nagging at me. She said that she had killed. Killed. Ember couldn't be older than 18 and she's killed before. I sighed.

"Next time, I'll see it coming." Someone scoffed behind me and immediately I turned, expecting another icicle to come my way.

Instead, a brown haired boy with the brightest green eyes I have ever seen, was watching me. I noticed the tattoos on his arms. Going down his right arm it said, SLADE. Going down his left arm was a serpent. I admired the tattoo on his chest. It looked like animal claws were holding his sides.

He was wearing baggy jeans, and no shirt. Do these people ever wear full on clothes? I mean, yesterday the boys weren't wearing any shirts.

I just saw Max in one of the sexiest night gowns I have ever seen. And Ember had just left the kitchen wearing male boxers and a black lingerie bra.

Ember. Ugh, Ember. That girl has it coming. And when she does, she better watch it.

Slade scoffed again. "Don't underestimate her, okay? So many people do that. They think that she's just cocky and likes to talk bad 'bout herself. But believe her when she says that you're no match for her. She's the best fighter out of all of us."

Wait. Something's not right here. I know I didn't say my thoughts aloud. That means..."Can you read minds?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I just saw that look on your face. Dagger's the one who can read minds." O-kay. Dagger. Then there's Angel. Two mind readers. This day just keeps getting better and better.

He poured coffe for me and him and sat down in front of me. After awhile, everyone started coming in. They all poured themselves something to drink and sat at the table.

"Who knocked this down?" Dagger asked to no one in particular. He picked up the chair that Ember had knocked down and sat on it.

Lissa was next to me and had placed her hand on my thigh. I resisted the urge to knock it away. By now every single person was here, except Max and Ember. Suddenly, I saw little tiny bodies running through the kitchen doorway. The kids ran and jumped up onto their parents' laps.

For some reason I felt envious. Because this is the future that I had wanted. With Max.

Max POV

I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. I started taking in deep breaths, trying my best not to suffocate myself.

"Mama?" I snapped my attention to the bed. Junior was kneeling on it looking very sad and scared. Suddenly, he jumped off the bed.

"Mama," he said just as tears started spilling down his own cheeks. "If you didn't want me to sleep up here. You could have told me." I gasped. How could my baby think I didn't want him here with me?

"No, no, no, baby," I sobbed running to him. I picked him up in my arms and held on tight. "Mama's not mad at you. I'm just so happy to have my old family back, that's all." I didn't bother to tell him the truth because he wouldn't understand.

He pouted and stared at my face. "Really?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "I would never be mad at you unless you did something wrong."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too," I whispered into his ear. "I love you so much."

I went to the bathroom and cleaned us both. Then I took his hand and we went dowstairs.

When we walked into the kitchen, everone was already there. I looked away when I saw Lissa and Fang sitting together. Miss Lissa. Miss Lissa. Miss perfect, fucking LISSA!!

Dagger coughed and turned to me with a smug look on his face.

_Don't look at me that way, _I sent the thought to him. _You don't like her either._

_None of us like here. And be careful because we're gonna need a lawyer to get Ember out of jail when she murders her. And another one for when she murders Fang._

I snickered at that. But Dagger was right. Ember will eventually attack Lissa and she might get into a fist fight with Fang. I sighed. That girl really needs to take anger management classes.

Junior ran from me and started talking with Pheonix. I jumped onto the counter next to Ember eyed her warily.

"What?" she asked exasperated. Yeah, let's play innocent.

"What did you do to Fang? He keeps giving you dirty looks."

"I just gave him a reality check. Lord, knows that he needs it."

"Ember," I scolded. "Please tell me you didn't shoot him with anything." She suddenly got a sudden interest in her nails.

"Ember..." She licked her lips and started wiggling her toes.

"Ember..." I said with a warning in my voice. She let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"Ember!" I whisper-yelled at her.

Finally, she looked at me. "Okay, okay. I might have...accidentally...thrown him...an icicle...or two."

My eyes widened. "You what!? Ember, just let him alone. Don't threaten him or anything! Please!"

She groaned, "C'mon Max! At least I didn't throw him a fireball! At least I didn't freeze him!"

I ignored her comment and faced both flocks. "Guys lets go out to eat."

Ember POV

We walked into Red Lobster and were greeted with the aroma of fresh cooked food. It smelled sooo good. I could feel my mouth watering. I swear if I opened it, my mouth would become a damn waterfall.

I looked at the clerk. He was pretty cute. Brown hair, brown eyes. Pretty average. But he was nothing compared to Gazzy. God, that boy was so damn fine!

Without thinking, my eyes flew to him. His blonde hair fell into his face covering one of his gorgeous blue eyes. He lifted up his hand and brushed it away.

I couldn't believe the resemblance. They have to be related or some shit. They looked so much alike. The Gasman looked so much like_ him_. But I knew he wasn't him. Because he was dead. I'd seen it with my own eyes.

I shook my head trying to put out the old memories. Everytime I thought about my past, tears came to my eyes. But I refused to cry.

We were quickly seated and quickly ordered out food. I won't bore you with the details of what we ordered. If I told you, this chapter would never end. Trust me.

Anyways, after we ate, we left and went back to the house.

Everyone else quickly went to do their own thing and I took the elevator to the fourth floor. I zigzagged through the halls and stopped at a door. No one knows what this room is. No one.

But it's not a secret room. It's a library. A library full of all the books that I bought. I looked around satisfied that I was alone.

I took a seat and sighed. My thoughts drifted back to Gazzy. When he first spoke to me, I had to resist the urge to kiss him. I wanted him. I wanted Gazzy. But I refuse to put myself in a position like that.

The resemblance between Gazzy and_ him was _starting to trigger my old feelings. The feelings that I had locked up. I promised that I would never feel that way again. If I did it was only for _him._

I let out a fustrated sigh and slammed my fists down on the table.

"Wow, let's not go breaking the furniture," a voice said behind me.

I turned around, ready to fight...only to see Max.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Followed you."

"Max, what are you going to do about Fang? And Junior?"

She pretended that she had no idea what I was talking about. "What about them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Max, when are you going to tell Fang that Junior is his son?"

Her face hardened. "The day you tell Gazzy that Pheonix is _his _son," she fired back.

* * *

**Please Please review! **

**Sorry, but this was all I could right.**

**I had to type it 30 minutes before my bedtime!**


	7. Boa Constructors and Ligers

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Loved them!**

**Need at least 18 for the next chap!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

Max POV

Ember glared at me, her eyes burning holes into me. It took all my will power not to flinch. I swear if I hadn't grown up around Fang's death glares, I would've dropped down on my knees and begged for mercy. Fortunately, I did grow up around Fang, and I'm Maximum Ride. I bow down to know one. And I _never, ever _beg.

"Max that's unfair!" Ember argued. "Me and the Gasman are only 16. At least, I am. He's not ready to know that he has a child."

I gaped at her. "If the Gasman isn't ready, what makes you think that Fang is?"

Her lips were tightly pressed together. After first, I thought that she wasn't going to answer. But then suddenly she yelled and her fists came slamming down onto the table. I was acutely aware of the fact that I was smelling burnt wood.

"Goddamnit Max! The guy is fucking 22! What he needs to do is fucking grow up, except his fucking responsibilities, and be a fucking MAN!!" she roared. O-kay. She was now officially pissed.

Hey people reading this! Wanna know a secret? I am very frightened to go up against Ember. Call me a coward, I don't care! But this girl is stronger, faster, and smarter that anything or anyone you have ever met.

Wanna know another secret? I'm jealous. Yep, me. Maximum Ride, was jealous of a 16 year old teen. Ember is a much better liar than I am. And she knows when someone else is lieing. It's not a power. She's also clever. She can get her way out of any tight spot and easily pin it on a bystander.

But Ember has no mercy. And I mean NO MERCY. If you've hurt her or anyone close to her, she will not hesitate to kill you. And she can torture the truth out of anyone. I've seen it done.

But that's something I don't like about Ember. She has no consciounce. She doesn't regret anything she does.

Which is why right now, I was completely terrified. But the day I admit that is the day hell freezes over. And don't tell my secrets!

Suddenly, reality hit me. I _was_ smelling burnt wood. I looked down and my eyes widened.

"Ember you set the table on fire!" I coughed, feeling the smoke get into my lungs.

Ember didn't even flinch. Before you could even move a finger, the whole table frosted over. Then faster then my eyes could follow, she picked up her fist and...

_BAM!_

The table shattered into ice. I scowled at her. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

I sighed. She really needs to get some anger management help.

But what she said was right. Fang needed to except his responsibilities. I'm going to tell him that Junior is his son...when he's ready.

I mentally slapped myself for cowering. Honestly, why was I scared? It's not like he's gonna leave just because he has a son. Right?

I took a deep breath and walked out. I walked down the left hall, self assured that this was the way to go. After a few minutes I stopped. I looked around.

Now was it the left turn. Or the right?

Suddenly, realization struck as I realized I was lost.

"Awww, man!" I groaned. Damn! I can do this. All I have to do is follow the screaming.

Yeah, that's it. Follow the sound of someone sc-

_SCREAMING!_

Immediately, I took off towards the sound. I knew that it was Lissa because no one in this house screamed like that. I started running faster.

I stopped, surprised that the sound led to a bathroom. I tapped the door.

"Lissa? Are you in there?" I asked suspicously.

Lissa screamed again. "Holy shit! Max, help me! Please!"

I immediately opened the door and froze. My eyes widened. Not in horror, but in amusement. I can't believe she meant what she said.

I turned. Ready to yell the first word that was at the tip of my tongue.

Ember POV

I walked down the hall angrily. How dare she bring up Pheonix! I couldn't believe that I had just gotten into a fight with Max. She and I rarely fought. But today had been different.

Ever since we found out that Fang was engaged, there'd been a lot of tension in the house. Ugh! That fucking bastard! I should kill his ass now!

I stopped and tried to turned the doorknob to one of the bathrooms. I really wanted to wash my face. When it opened up I shut it again. O-kay.

"Lissa, are you in there?" I called out not caring. For some reason I had the urge to do something I saw in a horror movie. I think it was when a guy put on a mask, took a knife, pulled back the shower curtain and stabbed the girl.

"Yeah, I'm in here," came the redheads reply. Suddenly, I thought of something else. I apologized and then I silently crept to my room and shut the door.

I smiled evily at my plan. This is so gonna be fun. I made my way over to him and picked him up.

I wrapped him in my arms and brought his head down to my face.

"Sorry, to disturb your nap my little baby, but mama's got a job for you," I cooed at him. His head rubbed against my cheek and I knew he understood. I placed him on my shoulders and around my neck.

As fast I could, I ran back to the bathroom. I stopped, barely out of breath. Before opening it, I picked up his head to mine again.

"Now don't hurt her okay? You can scare her but don't hurt her," I whispered sternly. Oh, how I wish, I could've let him eat her!

Then I opened the door and placed him inside. I closed it and ran like hell.

I stopped around the corner and rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Oh, this is gonna good.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lissa's earsplitting scream broke my thoughts. I smirked evily. Oh, my boy got her good! I need to give him a treat after this. I crept out of sight as I heard everyone riding up the elevator.

Wow. This is a four-story house. That girl can scream. Suddenly, I heard Max talking to Lissa at the door. Then the elevator opened. And fourteen human-avian teens/adults burst threw the door.

I pulled myself back as I heard them running for the bathroom. In a matter of seconds everyone but six people busted out laughing. I grinned, that is...until...

"EMBER!" Max's voice carried down the hall.

Uh-oh.

Okay. Time to for a show. I inhaled and exhaled. Then put on a bored, but still a little upset look on my face.

Show time.

Gazzy POV

I stared, my eyes widening with horror. Holy shit! Now, I understand why Lissa was screaming. She's was standing in the shower holding a towel to cover her body. Her eyes were huge and her mouth kept opening and closing. She had her back pressed as far back against the wall, as it would allow.

But that's not was scared me. On the floor, laying between us and Lissa, was the biggest, and hugest boa constructor I had ever seen.

It was at least 40 feet long and 1/2 feet wide. It was curled around itself, with it's head in the air.

"That snake has to be on steroids," I whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Just then, Ember rounded the corner. She took one look at Max and her eyebrows shot up.

Max pointed onto the bathroom floor. "I think this belongs to you!" She looked pissed.

Ember dropped her eyebrows and looked bored. "What the hell are you talking about?" She peeked inside the bathroom, and her face lightened up.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ember bent down--which I gotta say wasn't actually a bad view--and picked up the snake.

Automatically, it curled around her waist, stomach, chest, arms, shoulders, and around her neck.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and I watched in complete fascination. Pretty soon, the constructor's body consumed most of Ember. The only thing you could see was her head, and legs. The snake rubbed it's head against Ember's cheek and she grinned.

She stared at us and smirked. "Guys, meet bonecrusher." With that she walked out and down the hall. Without thinking, I chased after her.

She was still walking, so I followed her.

We walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, zigzagging threw hallways. I tried to remember the route we took, but there were just so many hallways. Damn! I was starting to think that she knew I was behind her and was purposely getting me lost, when she turned a corner and I heard a door slam. About time!

I rounded the corner and I raised my eyebrows in amusement. It wasn't hard finding which room was hers. I stopped in front of her door. Every inch of it was covered in hazardous signs. They said things like: STAY OUT. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. HAZARD ZONE. Some of the signs even had pictures of skulls on them. I chuckled.

Just as I was about to knock, I swear, I heard an animal roar. I froze. I really must be hearing things. I found my feeling and knocked on the door. I expected to hear Ember yell at me to leave, but her voice told me to come in. I turned the doorknob, and stopped. Okay, now I know I did hear an animal roar. I shook my head. Ember must be watching discovery channel or something.

I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Okay, breathe. Breathe. Remember the breathing process. In. Out. In. Out.

Ember, was lieing on her bed in a shirt and no pants! But that wasn't my reason for my breath sticking in my throat.

Okay, okay. That was most of the reason.

But the rest was that Ember was had a real live grown tiger and lion laying in on each side of her. And a liger in front of her.

**Ligers are actually real! I looked it up! Google it people!**

**LIGERS ARE REAL! you'll find pictures of them!**

**And I really need 18 reviews.**


	8. Animals and a Song

**Thanks for the reviews! Loved them! Really Really loved them.**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

"Are you going to stand there all day and gawk, or are you going to close the door and sit down?" Ember asked. Whoa, whoa, whoa WAIT! Hold up people!

"Why do you have animals in your room?" I asked. I'm serious. It's not every day, you walk into someone's room and see three wild cats! Actually, Ember didn't only have tigers, and lions, and ligers. She had much, much more.

There was a zebra lieing down in a beanbag. Monkeys hanging from bars that were attached to her ceiling. Colorful birds flying everywhere. A peacock sleeping at the base of her bed. There was a horse resting next to one of very big windows. She had a panda crawling towards her bed, raccoons scurrying around her room, chasing after squirrels.

Deer were gently walking around the room. Iguanas were walking on her drawers and nightstands. Her boa co--excuse me--Bone Crusher, was slithering along the ground. But don't get me wrong. These animals weren't squished together. Her room was HUGE! It was bigger than the living room.

But even with all these animals in here, it didn't stink. In fact, it smelled of vanilla. Her stereo was on, and wildlife songs escaped the speakers. Her room was fairly nice. But dark. She had black...everything. Black curtains, black walls, black carpets, black furniture, black bed, black pillows, black sheets. Her walls were covered with pictures of little emo drawings, and band posters. One word: WEIRD.

Now, I understood the reasons for the signs. They weren't for entertainment. They were meant to warn people of the animals. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Ember, how can all these animals be in here? They can't be getting along with eachother." I raised my eyes suspicously. "In fact, how the heck did you even get them in here?"

She snickered. "I brought them down here. The are too getting along. I took the elevator."

"These animals aren't made to get along with eachother. How can you do it?"

"I have my ways with animals," she said grinning. Ember looked down at the lion next to her and started running her fingers through its mane. Then she looked back at me. "I try not to favor them, but it gets so hard! These right here, are my babies."

O-kay. She has completely gone mad! I mean, who the hell keeps animals in their room. And I'm talking wild animals! And that scared me.

I took a step forward and the liger growled. I took a step back and tripped on something.

"Ow!" I yelped as I landed on my ass. I caught something orange run past me. Uh-Oh.

Immediately, the tiger sprang to it's feet. Holy shit. I know you've seen tigers in pictures, but in real life, they are much more terrifying!

"Kilala!" Ember said. She started patting the cat's back. "It's okay. He didn't hurt her." Reluctantly, it settled back in.

I. Am. Terrified. Ember stood up and jumped over the lion and on to the floor. Slowly, I picked myself up. I couldn't help but stare at Ember as she opened her drawer. I bit my lip to keep myself whistling.

Why does this girl torture me?? She threw on a pair of camoflouge pants and turned around. I thought that she was gonna say something to me. Guess not. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. I covered my ears.

Every single animal, in the room pulled started walking towards Ember. She motioned to me and I followed her. I have to admit. I was scared. Ember was the toughest and meanest person I've ever met and who knows where she was taking me.

She brought us to an elevator that was next to her closet. When it opened, I peeked in. No weapons, no motion detectors, no booby traps. It was big. Almost as big as her room. I stepped in and as if on cue, the animals followed. Ember pressed the button: ROOF.

I have to say. Riding in an elevator pact with animals and a hellgirl, can kinda make you fidgety. By the time the doors opened, I was jumpy. I burst threw myself out into the sunlight.

Wait. Sunlight? I looked around and noticed that we were outside. O-kay. Surrounding us were even more animals. This can't be possible! But the roof was mega big. It looked like she owned a zoo!

Ember grinned at me. "Wanna help me feed'em?"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "How'd you get all these animals. And how can they get along with eachother."

Her face hardened. "I found'em at the School. They were supposed to be used for experiments, but I saved them. I can't believe how cruel that place was. And for your next question. I can talk to animals."

"Why didn't you set them free?"

She frowned. "Tried. Wouldn't leave."

Max POV

Slowly, I walked to the music room. I had just finished watching Fang carry Lissa back their room in a towel. It angered me! Ugh. But I was depressed. I sighed. I had imagined my future with Fang.

I saw the studio ahead and walked. Making sure to close the door behind me and I went over to the keyboard. I basicly know how to play every instrument there is.

I sat on the seat and placed my hands on the keys. Automatically, my fingers started playing on their own. Then on cue, I opened my mouth and sang something I hadn't sang in eight years.

_Baby I love you (I love you)_

_And I'll never let you go (let you go)_

_But if I have to _

_Boy I think that you should know (think that you should know)_

_All the love we made (love we made)_

_Can never be erased (be erased)_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced _

_Baby I love you (I love you)_

_And I'll never let you go (let you go)_

_But if I have to_

_Boy I think that you should know (think that you shoud know)_

_All the love we made (love we made)_

_Can never be erased (be erased)_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_I love you _

_Yes I do (yes I do)_

_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_

_Until...(until)_

_the end...(the end)_

_of time...(of time)_

_From the day I met you _

_I knew we'd be together _

_And now I know_

_I wanna be with you forever_

_I wanna marry you_

_And I wanna have your kids (have your kids)_

_Thinkin never, compared to the feelin of the kisses (your kisses)_

_I can say, I'm truly happy to this day_

_You make me think I've gotta live my life everyday_

_There's never been a doubt (been a doubt)_

_In my mind (in my mind)_

_That I regret ever havin you by my side_

_But If the day comes, that I have to let you go_

_I think there's something I should probably let you know_

_Enjoyed every day_

_That I spent with you_

_And I will miss you coz I'm happy that I had you at all _

_Baby I love you (I love you)_

_And I'll never let you go (let you go)_

_But if I have to _

_Boy I think that you should know (think that you should know)_

_All the love we made (love we made)_

_Can never be erased (never be erased)_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_Baby I love you (I love you)_

_And I'll never let you go (let you go) _

_Boy I think that you should know (think that you should know)_

_All the love we made (love we made)_

_Can never be erased (never be erased)_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_I love you _

_Yes I do (yes I do)_

_I will be with you as long as you want me to_

_Until...(until)_

_the end...(the end)_

_of time...(of time)_

Slowly, my voice died down. I felt the familiar feeling of tears trickling down my cheeks. No! Why am I crying! I tried swallowing the lump in my throat, but my throat was parched. Ugh! I'm turning into a such a baby!

Without thinking, I kicked my chair back and slammed my fists down on the keyboard. It made a loud note that continued ringing in my ears.

"GODDAMN YOU FANG!" I sobbed. I sank down onto my knees and held my stomach. My tears continued falling. And all because of that stupid song!

I had written eight years ago, when I realized that I had more than brother love for Fang. That song was supposed to be my future. And so was Fang.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I whispered to myself. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to end up this way." I tried my best to blink back the tears, but whenever I tried, more spilled out. I felt like the dam behind my eyes had finally broken.

Suddenly, I felt strong, hard arms wrap themselves around me and pick me up. I turned and cried into Fang's shoulder.

"Shhhh," he cooed into my arms. "It's okay. It's okay."

For some odd reason that pissed me off. I pushed him off me. "No it's not! Nothing is okay! I mean, goddamn Fang," I spoke harshly. "You're getting married!" With that I turned and ran. And kept running. Good thing the music room was on the first floor, I ran out of the front door and just kept running.

I didn't want to fly. I wanted to feel everything pump threw me. I knew what I was doing. I was running from my problems. Running from Fang. I had a feeling this was gonna come back and bite me in the ass...

**This chappie sucks!**


	9. Plans and Talking

**Thanks for the reviews! Major Fax in this chappie!**

**Hopes you like it!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

* * *

Quietly, I landed on the roof. My lungs were burning and my wings and feet were killing me. But I wasn't complaining. I'd ran for 4 hours before I finally took off and flew. And I didn't get back until now. Anyone who says that thats not so bad, you try running for 4 hours nonstop!

I looked at my watch.

2:17 a.m

I sighed. I opened my wings and took off for the back door. When I entered, I wasn't surprised to see Dagger, Blade, Slade, Ember, Elli, Jessie, Marcus, Shadow, Hope, and Hawk waiting for me.

We sat around the kitchen table studying eachothers faces. When I looked up they were all staring at me. I have to admit. Having 10 human-avians staring at you is pretty intimidating. After a few seconds, I blew my hair out of my face.

"Ugh. Why do guys keep looking at me!?" I snapped. They all raised their eyebrows, like they expected me to know.

Dagger spoke, "Do you have a plan?"

I squinted. "What? What plan?" Seriously, what the hell were they talking about.

Dagger slapped his hand onto the table. "To get Fang back! We just found out that their wedding is in three weeks!"

I froze. Wedding. Three weeks. Fang. Lissa.

I finally made out what he just said and sighed. "Gu--

"I got it!" Ember gasped. She sat up and put both of her palms on the table. "Okay, here. On the day of the wedding, all of us girls are gonna sneak into Lisha's--

"_Lissa_," Elli correct. Ember rolled her eyes.

"_Lissa's_ room, the one she's getting dressed in, and we tie her up and throw her in the closet. Then we dress Max into the wedding dress and make sure the viel fully covers her face. Then when they both say "I do" and Fang lifts up the viel...BAM! He's married to Max."

I stared, dumbfounded. Was she serious? I shook my head and sat back. And I thought she had a creative mind.

Apparently, our reaction isn't what she expected because put her feet on the edge of the table, tilted her chair back, and looked irritated.

Finally, everyone ,except me, laughed. Ember narrowed her eyes at them. "What? Like you have something better."

Marcus was the one who answered her. "Actually, I do. How about we make Lissa say horrible things about all of us, especially Max. We'll make sure that Fang is eavesdropping on our conversation. And since he heard everything she said, he's gonna see that she's a stupid-no good-dirty rotten-boyfriend stealing-whore. Then he'll go running back to Max."

He sat back smirked, obviously thinking that it was a great idea.

Hope looked up. "That's horrible. How 'bout this: Max acts really sad around Fang and once in awhile lets a tear slip. He'll know that Max hates the fact that he's with Lissa. And on the wedding day, Max has an emotional breakdown and begs Fang not to marry Lissa. And the best of Fang will get to him because he loooves Max sooo much! So he's gonna call of the wedding _on _the wedding day."She looked around at our reactions.

My eyebrows were up. So far, I was amused. Their ideas were just downright hilarious! And dumb. I shook my head and stood up. On my way out Ember spoke.

"Don't feel so bad, Max. Because you're not the only one who's hurting." I looked down.

Then I turned to face all of them. "Ember, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," I whispered.

Ember put her feet on the floor. "I wasn't talking about me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I walked out. As I made my way to the elevator, I could hear all of them arguing amongst themselves. A tear escaped from my eye and made it's way down my cheek.

I sniffed and closed my eyes. I refused to cry. Enough tears had been shed today. I didn't need more.

To my surprise the elevator stopped at the second floor. I sucked in my breath when the doors opened, revealing Fang.

I bit my cheek and looked up. Life doesn't give me a break does it? Nooo. It has to turn around and kick me to where I don't wanna go.

There was a very awkward silence between us. Finally, I cracked it. "Sooo," I mumbled. I mentally smacked myself. So? Ugh. I couldn't come up with something better! That was so lame.

"Sooo," he replied. I slowly nodded my head. When the doors opened, I practically threw myself out. Whew. Okay.

As soon as I closed my door, there was a knock on it. I half expected it to be Ember, but to my surprise it was Fang.

I immediately slammed it. I pressed my back against the door and took a deep breath. Okay, you can do this. Just breathe. I turned around and opened the door. He was standing there looking shocked.

"Come in," I mumbled turning around. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. That's it. I sat on the edge of the bed and crossed my legs. He just stood there, obviously looking uncomfortable.

I looked around, staring at everything but him. I looked out my balcony door. It's a peaceful night. Very quiet. Windy also. I heard him sigh. When I finally looked at him, he looked aggrivated. Wonder why...

"Max, are we going to talk about this?" he sighed. I bit my bottom lip. I knew that it was time to stop running. But I couldn't.

"There's nothing to talk about," I whispered looking down. I said it so softly that I wasn't even sure he heard me.

That apparently made him mad. "Yes there is! Everytime I even look at you you run away."

I looked up and gasped. His face was so close to mine that our noses were touching. I didn't even hear him come over. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Tryin not to lose myself in them, and I was failing.

"Max..." he whispered. Slowly, he leaned in. Okay, is it just me or is this a replay of the kitchen? The only difference is that when he pressed his lips to mine, I didn't pull away.

I melted. I slid my hands over his chest and around his neck, grabbing his silky black hair. He tilted his head deepening our kiss. His lips were savage, pressing against mine hungrily.

His hands came around my waist and he pulled me towards him. I leaned in. He pulled his head back and kissed my top lip. Then he kissed my bottom and lip and finally both of them. I moaned as his hands crept under my shirt and rubbed small circles on my lower back.

I felt him smirk against my lips. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip demanding entrance. I parted them and immediately his tongue slipped in. My thoughts were swimming as his tongue explored my mouth.

He tasted so good. He tasted like strawberries that had been dipped into chocolate. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted more.

Slowly, he lowered him onto me until we were both lieing on the bed. He pulled himself off of me. I whimpered missing his touch. Can you believe that? Me. Maximum Ride whimpering? Well, believe it because I just whimpered again. He smirked at me as he pulled of his shirt. Then he layed back on top of me.

My hands ran over his chest feeling his muscles. I traced his six pack enjoying the feeling of him on me. He trailed soft kisses down my neck. It felt soooo good.

I sat up and pulled off my own shirt, then my lips attacked his. He pulled his head away and continued working on my neck. I gasped and dug my nails into his biceps when he bit my shoulder. Then he stopped and massaged it with his lips and tongue.

Damn my weakness for him! But I just couldn't resist him all through the morning.

xxxxxxx

My eyes snapped open as the sun poured in through the windows. I shifted suddenly feeling much better than I did last night. My eyes widened as my body rubbed against somthing hard yet soft.

I realized that I was naked. Fully naked. And I wasn't the only one. What the hell happened! I replayed everything that had happened when I got home this morning. My eyes widened more when I came to the scene of me and Fang.

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Oh, boy," my voice splitted through the air. "This is not good. This is really not good."

"What's not good?" Fang mumbled next to my ear. He tightened his hold around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"This. Us. What happened."

He smirked and kissed my neck, making me shiver. "I see nothing wrong with what we did."

I didn't have time to answer because at that time, someone banged on our door. We shot up at the same time. Is it possible for my eyes to widen more? Because they did.

"Max!" Ember shouted. "Max wake up! Lisha-

"_Lissa!_" Lissa screamed.

"Okay, _Lissa_ says that Fang is missing! C'mon get up!"

**I really need at least 20 reviews!**

**Hope that you enjoy this chappie!**


	10. Spying

**Hey! I'm so lovin the reviews! Keep'em comin people!**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

* * *

I sprang out of bed. "Holy shit! Holy shit!" I kept repeating to myself. I looked around and started grabbing my clothes. Which was pretty damn hard, seeing as they were scattered all over the place. Fang was in the corner getting dressed.

Okay, where's my bra! Where's my fucking bra! I turned around nearly screamed. Fang was standing in front of me with his hand stretched in front of him. Hanging off his finger was my bra.

I grabbed it and he smirked. I pointed towards my balcony. "Out," I ordered. He scowled at me before he opened it and took off.

"Max!" Ember continued banging on the door. I ran into my bathroom and turned on the water. Then I jumped in and jumped out. I grabbed my robe and then answered my door.

Standing in front of me were all the girls excluding Angel and Nudge. I swear, my heart was beating so hard, that at any minute it was gonna burst out of my chest.

"Sorry, I was in the shower," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well Fang is missing!" Lissa gasped. She didn't sound concerned. Just irritated.

"Oh, he's probably not. I think he just went out for a morning fly. When we were living together, he used to do that to me all the time."

"Well see, thats it. You don't live together anymore," she spat. Everyone's jaw dropped except Ember's and mine. I pressed my lips together and bit the inside of my cheek. My hands curled into fists by my sides. Lord, help me from beating this girl.

I looked at Ember. And she looked pissed. 'Motherfucker', she mouthed just before she turned to face Lissa. Immediately, Jessie and Elli grabbed her.

Lissa smiled smugly and turned on her heel. I watched with anger as she strutted down the hall. Ember pulled out of Jessie and Elli's grip. She faced us, her eyes narrowed.

"Oooh. There's gonna be one night. One night, when me and that slut are gonna be all alone. Just us two. And when you guys return, her body's already been buried and the evidence taken care of," she snarled looking at each of us. "Just watch."

O-kay. Before I could say anything, all five girls shot passed me and threw themselves on the bed. They layed down and crossed their feet in the air. Each of them had HUGE smiles glued to their faces.

"What?" I asked. I thought they bought my whole, in-the-shower thingy.

Shadow scoffed. "Don't act ditzy. Fang was in here last night wasn't he?" she asked suspicously.

I tried my best to put on an innocent face. "No. What makes you think that," I replied reaching into my drawer to get out clothes.

Wondering why I'm dressing in front of them? Well helloooo! We're girls, we have the same body parts.

Hope smirked. "So did you guys talk?" She bit her bottom lip and I knew she wanted me to say a snappy comeback.

"Ugh, guys we didn't talk and he wasn't in here last night." God, why can't they just let it go! I zipped up my light blue jeans, and pulled on a red sleeveless shirt. It came about an inch above my belly button because I had torn off the hem.

"Girl, don't lie to us. You pulled a teen trick. Now what did you guys do?" Hope shot back. I could tell from all their faces that they weren't going to let this go. Might as well just tell'em the truth right?

But I couldn't tell them the _whole_ truth, so I told the a hint. "Let's just say...that our actions spoke louder than words," I muttered turning around. I couldn't face'em. Lord, knows that they'll never let me live this down.

"OH MY GAWD! Max...did...you g-guy--OH MY GAWD!" Ember screamed. "You made love last night!"

Elli squealed. "Yay! Max and Fang fly ov--

"GIRLS!" I shouted. "Can we just keep it down, okay. I'm still not sure if what we did was the right thing to do."

Shadow had a very weird look on her face. "Wait. If you had sex last night, then that means...this bed. That's why its messy."

All five girls' faces had shocked expressions on. Then faster than I could see, they had thrown themselves onto the floor. They made 'ew' faces.

"Whatever. It's not like we have a disease," I spoke harshly. Really. That is just childish.

Ember ignored my comment. "Is he good?"

My eyebrows shot up. "I-I'm sorry." Wasn't this a little R rated for a 16 year old?

"Honestly Max. How good is he?" Elli backed up Ember. "Did he groan?"

I threw my hands up in the air. Then I smacked the palm of hand against my forhead. These are the reasons why I do not share things like this with them. "I am not talking to you guys about this. Besides, we shouldn't have done it. It was wrong."

Ember cocked an eyebrow. "Do you regret it?"

I inwardly groaned. I really did not want to answer that question. But I knew I had to or else they wouldn't stop pestering me. "No..."

"Then there was nothing wrong with what you did," she said. Ugh! This was all personal. Why can't they just mind their own business!?

Fang POV

I shot threw the front door and ran straight into Lissa. "Fang! Where have you been?" she demanded. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her.

"Sorry, I went out for an early fly. I need to go talk to Iggy about something, okay?" I pecked her on the lips and walked passed her, not even giving her time to answer. I rode up the elevator in a jumpy mood. I was very twitchy. But that's due to what had happened last night.

I got off on the 2nd floor and nearly ran to Iggy and Nudge's room. I was just about to knock when Nudge spoke sharply, "Iggy stop!"

That made me scared. I hope he wasn't hurting her. But I guess I was wrong because in that instant she started laughing. "Iggy, Iggy, stop! Hahah."

Suddenly she moaned. Oh, god. Please tell me that they're n--nevermind. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. I knocked on the door. Almost instantly, it opened and there stood a very flushed Nudge.

"Fang!" Nudge gasped. "Come in."

I walked passed her and saw Iggy sitting on the bed, one leg on the floor. He was twirling a basketball on his finger and was wearing no shirt. "Hey," said.

Nudge turned around. "I'm going downstairs," said mostly to herself. She walked out of the room and I followed her to the door. The minute she left I closed the door and locked it.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about something private," Iggy muttered sitting up straight. He tossed the ball against the wall, where it bounced off harmlessly.

"Oh yeah," I muttered. I took a deep breath. "I slept with Max last night."

Iggy stared at me. "Do you mean as in, you just _slept_ with her or you slept _slept _with her?"

"The second one." I couldn't hide this secret. I needed to talk to someone, and Iggy was the only male person I was willing to go to.

I looked at him and his expression was amused. "That's bad. That's very bad."

"No kidding!" I nearly shouted. "It wasn't supposed to happen. It just did, okay. I was supposed to go to her room to talk to her, but things...kinda...got carried away."

"I'm sure it did. You do realize that you cheated on your fiance," he coughed. I grabbed a shoe that was next to me and threw it at him.

"Oh really! That's why I'm here. I dont' know what to tell Lissa."

"Do you still love Max?"

"No! Maybe. Yes," I spoke so softly.

Iggy just nodded. "Do you love Lissa?"

"Maybe. I mean...I don't know. Yes," I whispered again. "Is it possible to love two people at the same people?"

"Well see, here. Are you in love with them or do you just love them."

"What's the difference?"

"If you're in love with them, you want to spend the rest of your life with them. If you just love'em then that means you care for them only," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm in love with both of them. But I guess that I just love Max _more_," I confessed.

"Do you want to spy on the girls?" Iggy asked. What?

Before I could answer, he had pulled out his laptop and turned it on. "Gazzy, installed a spy camera in Max's room while she was out."

I glared at him. "You guys are so gonna be in trouble if she finds out."

Iggy winced but nodded. Suddenly the screen popped up to reveal six girls.

"Now, sit back and enjoy the show," he said placing the laptop on the bed.

What the hell. Might as well. **(A/N: unintentional rhyme)**

on camera

"Max, I'm just saying! If the dude comes up here to talk to you, but ends up sleeping with you means that he wants you!" the girl called Shadow said.

Max groaned. "Ugh! Can we just drop the whole, Fang and me situation!" O-kay. She walked over to her bed and let herself fall onto it.

Ember smirked. "Savoring your moment from last night?"

"Ugh!" Max screamed and flung a pillow at her. "Shut up!" Ember easily caught it and smiled smugly.

"Oh my gawd! You better drop that Ember. You don't know what they might've done to it," a brown-hair girled said mockingly. I raised my eyebrows.

Max threw her hands up in fustration. She turned around started hitting herself. "Why me?" she muttered. "Of all people why freaking me!" She sounded exasperated.

Suddenly, a brunette spoke up. "What? Max, you so totally know that you absolutely loved it last night. Wrong or not you wanted him. And he so wanted you."

Max shook her head. "And you people wonder why I never tell you any of my secrets."

off camera

Suddenly at that moment, there was a knock at our door. Iggy hit my side. "Go answer it," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen. I scowled at him but opened the door. Gazzy was staring at me strangely. Before he could say anything I pulled him into the room.

"What are you guys doing? Oh cool. You're spying on the girls," he said getting into a comfortable position on the bed. Wow. Perverts. I sat on them bed next to Iggy and continued the rest of the show.

on camera

"Okay, okay, let's give Max a break and talk about something else," Ember said.

The brunette turned to her. "Like how you're falling all over Gazzy?" My eyebrows shot up and I looked at Gazzy. He stared back at me with a puzzled. At the same time, we both looked back at the screen.

Ember's jaw dropped. "Me? Gazzy? Oh please," she scoffed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack. She took out a stick and lit it.

"Whoa," I said. "That girl is out of control."

Ember POV

I put the packet back in my pocket and blew out the smoke that was in my mouth. I turned to Max and saw a disapproving look in her eyes. "What?"

Max cocked her head at me. "Don't what me. I told you about smoking in my room." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, and anyways," I turned to Hope. " I am not falling all over Gazzy." I brought the cigarette to my mouth and inhaled. I savored the feeling that spread through my body, making me feel numb.

"Mmm-hmm. Whatever you say," she coughed. "But just know, that I want to be a bridesmaid at you and Gazzy's wedding." My eyes widened.

"Ha! That's funny. Me and Gazzy. But don't worry, you'll get to be a bridesmaid at Max and Fang's wedding." Everyone busted out laughing.

I turned my head just as another pillow was thrown at my face. This time I couldn't catch it.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! Hope you like it. **


	11. Ember's Fury

**I love the reviews! Don't stop!**

**And sorry for not updating sooner!**

**I just got in trouble from my mom because she found out that when we were released after school, I walked with my friends around the corner and than had to run back to school because my mom was picking me up.**

**Now on with the story! I hate long author notes...it's a waste of time...**

**Fly On**

**-BabySuni**

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed just as the pillow smacked me in the face. I blew my hair out of my face and glared at Max. "Better watch it or I'm gonna drop this smoke and burn your rug!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

I raised my eyes in amusement. Max should know me better than that. "Max, you know I never back down from a dare." It was true. I have never in my life backed down when someone dared me to do something. Even if it meant my life. Don't ask why. I love taking risks.

"Do that and you're gonna be in a lot of danger," Jessie mumbled, obviously uneasy.

I lowered my hand down to the rug and loosened my hold on the stick. I felt it slowly slipping from my fingers. "Life without danger is a waste of oxygen." But then I squeezed my fingers together instantly tightening my hold on it. I lifted it up and brought to my mouth again.

"Hey! Get a paper or something. The ash from that is gonna fall to the floor," Max growled. I shook my head but grabbed a scrap of paper from her table and made it into a box.

I looked at her and lifted my face in a smile and than dropped it. "There, happy?" She smirked and stuck her tongue out at me. I crossed mine and stuck it out at her. She made an 'ew' face and turned away. I grinned.

Elli shifted uncomfortably. "Soo...Max. What are you gonna do about FJ?" Should I tell them or not? Well, I should because Fang needs to find out that he has a son. On the other I shouldn't. Max would be pissed at me.

Max darted her eyes to her. "What about him?" I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it because she started to pull fake lint off of her shirt. Instantly, I made up my mind.

"Don't be ditzy again. When are you gonna te--

"DON'T!" I snapped. "FYI the boys from Max's flock have been watching us for the last ten minutes." Their faces contorted into puzzled looks. I rolled my eyes. Must I explain everything?

"There's a camera implanted into the corner of your wall up there. Up there, the boys could see everything we were doing. And they implanted listening devices all over your room." I pointed to the corner that was near the door and her bed. I looked up at the camera and shrugged. A sorry-I-ratted-you-out look on my face.

Each of them turned their heads to look at the camera. "I don't see anything," Shadow mumbled. I made a 'tsk' sound.

"That's because it's so tiny. And it blends in with the color of the wall." Suddenly, Max gasped.

"Wait! If they can hear and see everything I'm doing, than last--I mean this morning...they--" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Instantly, she snapped it shut. "Where are they?" she asked. I could hear venom dripping from every word.

"Iggy's room," I gasped. Before I could stop her, she darted from the room. Suddenly, my mind caught up with me. "No! Max!" I killed my bud and ran out the door after her. Then I stopped. I blew the air out of my mouth and then stuck my head in the door again.

"Hello!? She's gonna kill them!" The girls' expressions suddenly changed, when they realized why she had run. I rolled my eyes. Finally!

Max POV

"UGH!" I screamed in the elevator. Those boys are soooo dead. They are not gonna live to see tomorrow. This had to have been Iggy or Gazzy's idea. I know Fang would never dare to even try and put a camera in my room. Spying isn't his thing.

But that's not what bothered me. What bothered me is what they might have seen. Or heard. This made me jumpy. C'mon! Hurry up! The door opened and I ran.

I found Iggy's room and tried to open it, but it was locked. I banged on it. "Iggy! Fang! Gazzy! I know you're in there! Open up the freaking door! Now!" I started punching the door. The loud sound echoed through the quiet hallways. I could hear them shuffling around and I knew they were trying to hide something.

I pulled my hand back for one final hit. Just as it swung forward...the door opened. My fist made contact with someone's face. I heard a loud, satisfieing _crack. _Gazzy reared back clutching his nose, blood pouring from it. My eyes narrowed and I shoved my way passed him.

I stopped at the foot of Iggy's bed. He was lying down with a fake confused look on his face. Where is it? I looked around and smiled evily. Found it. I made my way over to his desk and picked up his laptop. Iggy shot up. "Whoa, whoa. What are you gonna do with that?"

I yanked his charger out of the wall and curled it into around the laptop.

"Hey! Careful with that--it's delicate," he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"This is mine now! No more spying, no more listening! Try it again and I'm gonna sic Ember on you!" At this his face paled more than it should have. His eyes widened and slowly he nodded.

I looked around the room. "And Fang, you can come out now." I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was leaning against the wall. His pearly white teeth perfectly noticeable on the wall.

I spun on my heel and exited the room, passing right by a bawling Gazzy. "Suck it up! You're a 16-teen-year old human-avian hybrid! You'll live!" I stomped down the hall passing Ember on the way.

Ember POV

I stopped right in front of Iggy's room. Max pushed passed me carrying a laptop. I stuck my head in and looked around. No signs of a struggle. No blood marks on the wall. I turned around to face the girls. "I think they're alive."

Suddenly, at that moment the Gasman came walking out of the room. He was clutching his nose and I could see blood through his fingers. He was making such a loud racket, that for a minute, I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to clean him up and then kiss his soft lips. Feel his hands as they wrapped around my wai--NO!

I shook my head and quickly banished those thoughts from my head. I looked him over again and busted out laughing. He stopped squirming and glared at me over his hands.

"What are laughing at?" he asked. I laughed even harder. Pretty soon I was laughing so hard that I had to hold on to the wall to keep from falling. He sounded like a character from Alvin and the Chipmunks! I mean, it's one of those--you gotta be there to find it funny--sort of thing.

I turned and walked away, afraid that at any minute I was gonna piss in my pants. I took the elevator door down to the first floor.

I think I'm gonna take my baby flying today. It's been awhile since Pheonix and I have went flying together. Just the two of us. I stepped out of the elevator and made my way over to the living room.

Looking around, I noticed that Pheonix wasn't there. I could see everyone's child but mine. I started panicking. "Pheonix!" I searched among the tiny heads, hoping to find my blonde-highlighted one. I turned to see that everyone had entered thanks to my painful cry. No, no, no! Please tell me he's not hurt. I can't lose him.

I completely ignored everyone else. "Pheonix! My baby! Where is my baby!?" I was looking around frantically. I was aware that I couldn't breathe. I forced myself to breathe and turned back to the others. "My son! Where is my son!?" Tears escaped from my eyes, spilling down my cheeks.

The flock was looking around, obviously worried. Max's old flock just stood there. They thought that I didn't know how to cry. Max came and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. Did you even check outside, or in the game room?"

I shook my head. "Pheonix knows that he's not allowed to be outside unless he asks me and somone has to be with him! And he's not a allowed in the game room." Where is my son!? I felt a soft tugging and looked down. FJ looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Aunt Ember, why are you crying? Pheonix just went flying with Aunt Angel and Aunt Nudge," he mumbled. I ruffled his hair and smiled through my tears.

"Thanks FJ," I whispered. Suddenly, at that moment. Angel and Nudge came in carrying my son. He was smilling and laughing. I inwardly smiled. He was so cute.

"Mommy!" he yelped and jumped from their arms. I caught him put him down. Then I crouched down to his height.

"Come here, let me see you. Did they touch you? Did they hurt you?" I spun him around and looked under his shirt, at his stomach and back. I pulled his arms out and inspected them, searching at his fingertips. I searched every inch of his body. Hell, I even looked in his pants. I was searching for anything. A cut, a bruise. I swear if they had hurt him, I was gonna kill them.

When I finished, he hugged me and ran off to play. I stayed in a crouch position, staring at the hard wood floor. "Dave," I spoke through clench teeth at the eraser standing next to the patio door. "Gather all the children and take them to the playroom. They are not allowed to leave until I say they can."

I heard his foosteps pass me and heard him gathering up the kids. I tried my best to calm down, but I couldn't. My finger clenched into a fists on my knees. I saw the blood as my fingernails pierced the skin in my palms, but I didn't feel a thing.

My hair started to sizzle. I felt the familiar feeling of ice frost over my hands. But this wasn't like the time with Fang in the kitchen. This was much worse. I knew I was losing control. My breath was ragged and my eyes were bloodshot. Calm down. They didn't hurt him! They didn't hurt him!

I threw myself onto the floor. Now I was in a crawling position. NO! I refuse to lose control! Not now! Not no--

"RUN!" I screamed at Nudge and Angel just as my whole body set fire and my eyes frosted over.

Gazzy POV

I stared at Ember on the floor. She looked like she was struggling with something. There was blood on her hands and I knew that she had dug her fingernails into her hand.

I hadn't noticed that everyone was backing up--including me. Max wasn't. "Get out of here!" she yelled turning at us. "Everyone get out! Now! Dagger! Blade! Grab Nudge and Angel and take them far away! Now!"

Her new flock started to try and usher us out. There was a terror in their eyes, that sent a shiver down my spine. They obviously knew what was going to happen. It made me scared.

All of us stayed frozen. No one could move except Max's new flock. There was a nagging feeling in my mind, that kept telling me to run. That I should be afraid. More than afraid.

"RUN!" Ember screamed turning her face to see us. Her whole body was in flames and her eyes were--they--they were nothing but ice. I couldn't see a pupil or anything.

Slade took a step back. "Don't stare into her eyes! It'll freeze you!" But it was too late. I mean, I wasn't the one that was frozen. It was Angel and Nudge.

Then suddenly everything happened so fast.

I heard the cry of fear from Nudge and Angel just as Ember sprang to her feet facing them, her arms were held out in front of her. I heard the cry of fear come from Max just as flames shot from one of Ember's palm, while frost shot from the other.

"NO!" I heard Fang scream.

I was frozen with fear. I wasn't sure who Fang was yelling "NO" for.

The fact that Ember had just attacked Nudge and Angel.

Or the fact that Max had just threw herself in front of them.

But there was one fact that I _do_ know.

Max, Nudge, and Angel are engulfed in flames.

And their cries are being muffled as ice was forming a cocoon, trapping them in it.

**Please review!**

**Sorry again for not updating sooner.**


	12. Pain is Just a Message!

**Heeeeeeeeey!**

**So I"m able to update!**

**Yay!**

**Fly On!**

* * *

Gazzy POV

I stared in horror as the nightmare in front of me continued.

"STOP!" I roared, suddenly lunging at them. But I never got far because someone held me back.

"Don't, or Ember will get you too. We've seen her like this before. She'll kill you!" Dagger's grip tightened on me.

"No! I've got to help!" I struggled against him, only one thought in my head. More people grabbed at me but my eyes never left the icy cocoon. I could hear people shouting behind me, and Lissa crying. I ignored it all.

"SHUT UP!!"

I turned, surprised at Fang's uproar. I stared at him increduosly. "Look!"

I whirled back around, following his gaze. My eyes widened. The cocoon was glowing! "Wha...?"

Hope screamed. "It's gonna blow! Everyone duck!"

Years of making bombs Iggy meant that I didn't need to be told twice. I dropped to the ground covering my head. And not a minute too soon either. I flinched as the ice erupted sending shards fly every where. The shockwave was so powerful that it threw me back twenty feet. I could hear the windows shattering and everything gettig knocked down. The screams around me were muffled as I was thrown back again. My back slammed into someone.

"Ow! Dude, you weigh a freaking ton!" I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"EMBER STOP!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Max. New hope filled my body. Max is alive! So Angel and Nudge must be also.

MAX POV

Getting back onto my feet, I turnd to stare at Ember. "EMBER STOP!" I took a step toward her, moving cautiously. I stuck my arms out in front of me, expecting something to come at me. I was right. I ground my teeth together as I felt my self engulfed in fire again.

I couldn't see but I knew that Ember was coming near me. I groaned as she forced me down onto my knees. I knew my force field wouldn't hold for long. Damn those stupid whitecoats for making her so powerful. Damn her stupid fire power! Damn her stupid ice power!

Oh, when this is all over, we are definitely setting some ground rules!

I winced as her flames started getting bigger. My breath started coming out in heavy gasps. My chest felt as if I Erasers had been taking turns punching it. My shield was wavering. Taking my chances, I threw my arms against her catching her off guard. Hell no was I going to lose to a teenager! Do you how embarrassing that would be if The Maximum Ride lost against a 16 year old.

Ember roared in fury as she was knocked backward. "YOU CHOOSE TO PROTECT THEM OVER MY SON!!"

"They didn't hurt him!" I screamed. Her fingers locked around my wrists so hard, I swear I heard a bone crunch. I reared back in pain, but she kept her hold. "I will never, _never_ let them hurt him. Or anyone else."

A smile tugged at my lips as I felt her grip slacken a little. New hope filled me. Maybe, just maybe, she's calmed down.

But all my hope crashed down, because just as I was about to pull away, her grip tightened even harder then before. I winced as her nails dug into my flesh making me bleed.

"LIAR!!" she roared before spinning around and letting me go in process. I screamed as my back slammed into the wall. My head snapped back making me stars. All I could feel was a pain. This is almost as bad as my brain attacks!

_'But c'mon! Pain is just a message, pain is just a message!'_ I screamed in my head, causing my head to hurt more if possible._ 'I just wish that all the pain would go away!' _

And lucky for me it did. I was out before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Sorry, but that's all I was able to get in for now!**


End file.
